Ochibi
by MasterAkira
Summary: Drabble about a mistaken idenity, Eiji and Taichi Dan.  Just smut really.  EijiTaichi Dan.  YAOI!  lemon.  don't like, don't read


Ochibi By MasterAkira

Rating: M because Eiji/Taichi Dan **lemon**, **YAOI**! So be warned! Do not read if you do not like boyxboy! I mean it!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me. I'm just barrowing Eiji and Taichi, they will be returned when I am finished, in almost the same condition I received them. Understand? Cool.

Anyway, this is the least cannon pairing (almost as fab as Atobe/Eiji, my fav) ever I think. Dan needed some nonJin (he's scary) love. Really, the boy it too kawaii. This is my first shared lemon so be nice, etc. Review or not, you choose, but thanks for reading and- Enjoy! Nya!

This one is for Lizzy, she proofed it in study hall while trying to ignore me talking the whole time. (And Lizzy, for this Schu will make you death just a little faster)

Note: Hai- yes; Gomen- sorry; Onegai- please

"Ochibi! Wait up!" Kikumaru Eiji ran after the little white hat he saw in the crowd, not so far away. He loved running into the first year outside of school. He was just too cute! His brow furrowed when the hat just kept bobbing away from him. He made his way past the crowd to latch on to his favorite kohai's back. "Ochibi! Were you ignoring me? Nya! That's so mean!" His lip puffed out as he peaked under the brim of the hat.

"Um, excuse me, are you looking for me desu?" Big brown eyes peered at Eiji and pink lips smiled innocently.

"Oi! You're not Ochibi! Gomen! Gomen!" Eiji backed away and bowed. "Gomen!"

The boy looked startled. "No, Kikumaru-san, don't apologize desu! You must have thought I was Echizen-san!" The boy bowed back and Eiji's eyes followed his movements.

"I know you! You're Yamabuki's Dan-kun! Nya, you looked just like Ochibi." Eiji laughed and smiled as the worried look melted from Dan's face.

"H-hai, Kikumaru-san." Dan nodded his head and a familiar green band slipped from under the hat into his eyes. He sheepishly pushed it up and smiled timidly at the older boy.

Eiji grinned back. "Nya, Dan-kun, you're almost as kawaii as Ochibi! Where are you going? If you're not busy let me buy you dinner to make up for that, hoi?" Eiji slung an arm around tiny shoulders.

Dan felt rather shocked. "H-hai, Kikumaru-san. I was just going to get something to eat. I wouldn't mind desu." He dipped his head in a small bow. "Thank you."

Eiji patted his head. "Great! What kind of food would you like? You can choose!"

Dan blushed at the continued contact. "Anything Kikumaru-san; I do not mind desu."

Eiji frowned. "No Dan-kun, don't add –san, okay?" He taped his forefinger against his chin. "Kikumaru-kun or Eiji-kun! Nya!"

"Hai. Thank you Kikumaru-s- I mean Kikumaru-kun. I know a good ramen stand near here. We could go there if you wish…" Taichi went to push up his headband but found it still under the hat.

"Hoi! Let's go!" The redhead bounced along as Dan led the way. He followed the first-year and asked him about school and his tennis. They reached the stand and each ordered a bowl of ramen; they talked about life, tennis, and anything they thought of. The younger of the pair even invited Eiji over to meet his dog. They planned a trip to Eiji's favorite pet shop and a tennis match. Eiji promised to work with Dan on some of his more advanced moves. It had been a long time since he had felt so needed.

"Arigatou Eiji-kun (it had taken the meal to convince him), I had a very nice meal." Taichi blushed as they strolled towards his house.

"Tai-kun, Nya! It was nothing! I had a great time! You're fun!" Eiji covered Taishi's shoulder with his arm and pushed the white hat back so he could look down onto the sweet face.

"Eiji-kun, I live close desu. You don't have to walk me home." Taichi gazed adoringly up and stuttered. "I-I mean if you don't want to desu." Eiji was so nice to him and he really didn't want him to go; it felt good, their conversation and the warmth at his side.

"Tai-kun, it's no problem. Hoi, I like walking with you."

"Ar-arigatou desu." Taichi relaxed into the body next to him, now assured they could walk a little longer together. They reached the front door in a companionable silence. Taichi had to fumble through his pockets looking for the key; he was the only one home for the weekend. His parents and sister had gone to visit an ill aunt, he chose to stay and not miss any classes or tennis practices. As the door swung open into darkness Taichi grabbed Eiji's hand.

"Nya, you're so kawaii Taichi-kun. Hai?" Eiji smiled down and tucked a loose hair behind a delicate ear.

"W-would you like to come in for some tea desu? Onegai Eiji-kun?" he turned his big brown eyes up to meet blue ones and the two leaned together, Eiji's soft lips closing over Taichi's slightly rougher ones. A moment lost forever to the meeting, Eiji pulled back and Taichi sighed.

"I'd love to come in Tai-kun." Eiji picked up and carried in both of their school bags, Dan blinking and slowly following, turned on the lights. Eiji placed the bags on the floor and met the younger one's eyes. He turned an amazing shade of crimson and Eiji couldn't help but giggle.

"Eiji-kun…" Dan trailed off as the redhead back him into, pinned him against the door, and plundered his petite mouth. He was only released after being reduced to lustful pants and glazed over eyes.

Kikumaru wet his lips, his own breath almost short. "Tai-kun, I would like you to show me the way to your room. You can say stop at anytime, Nya?" Eiji's voice had become low and husky. Dan found himself nodding and leading the sexy sempai to his room. The door closed behind them with an overly loud click and Dan found himself flat on his back, the other straddling his hips. "Nya Tai-kun, you look to cute to resist lying there like that. A boy can't be blamed, ne?" Eiji once more claimed those sweet pink lips, every inch of the mouth being explored by an agile tongue.

"Eiji-kun, I-I, oh, dessuu…" Taichi's mouth was released as Eiji's mouth was occupied with laying kisses, nips, and sucks to his smooth neck. Calloused hands pushed a shirt up a thin torso, stroking ribs and sides, moving high enough to pinch small nipples. "Kami-sama Eiji-kun!"

"Arch Taichi, I want to get your clothes off." The boy moaned at the lost of the talented mouth but he did as he was told. The clothes were only in the way of Eiji's caresses. He was striped completely and Eiji gazed down. He smiled lustily and chuckled.

Taichi blushed from his chest up. "Don't laugh at me Eiji-kun desu!" His attempt at covering himself was thwarted as his arms were held above his head.

"I'm not laughing at you Tai-kun. I'm laughing because under that baggy uniform and those silly sweats, you are hot." Eiji whispered into an ear, licking a path from the peach shell down his neck and chest, to a pale developing stomach.

"Me desu? Eiji-kun, not me. You're hot. I'm…small." Taichi wouldn't meet those sparkling blue eyes.

Eiji laughed again. "Nya! Tai, you're wrong! You are kawaii!" He gave the boy a peck on the lips. "Let me show you."

Dan swallowed hard. The glint in Eiji's eye's made his heart beat a little faster and he got impossibly harder. "Hai Eiji-kun."

Eiji was gone only a second, but when he came back Dan was rewarded with a kiss and a warning. "This may hurt." Dan nodded as something cold and damp stroked his lower back but all thought was lost as Eiji took him in his mouth.

"Ahhhh! Eiji!!!! Desu-desu-de…!" Dan came harder than he ever had before and he realized that Eiji had three fingers in him, stretching him.

"Tai-kun, did you enjoy that? Nya, because I did. Still, we aren't done." The redheaded boy winked and stepping away from the bed, slowly undressed. Dan stared. Eiji was pale and perfect, with tight muscles working under his skin. That body was laid on top of his own and Taichi felt himself starting to get hard again. Eiji kissed him, fingers finishing what they had started.

"Eiji-kun, do something please desu!" The fingers hurt a little, but that only made what pleasure he got more intense. Eiji chuckled, but moved back some, aligning their bodies.

"Tai, I don't want to hurt you, hoi? Tell me please." Eiji got his nod and thrust in quickly, stilling once seated. "Ugh, so tight Tai-kun."

"E-Eiji-kun, I-I-, uhh." The black haired head thrashed on the pillow, unable to process what he was feeling.

"Shhh, Tai," Eiji stroked his head, arms, chest, calming him. Finally grasping him and pumping to decrease his tension. He pulled out half way and slowly pushed back in; Dan whimpered but encouraged this movement with a forced smile.

"Move, Eiji-kun please move desu!" Eiji did just that, pulling out slowly only to plunge in quickly, each thrust harder. A rhythm soon built up.

"Tell me (thrust) Tai, were you (thrust, moan) a virgin before (thrust) this? Nya?" Thrust. Eiji moved his hands in time with his movements.

"H-hai. Please!" Dan felt ready to explode. It felt too good and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Good." Eiji propelled himself faster, nearing his own end. He let go when the length in his hand twitched and was covered, one thrust, two, and he came himself, inside the sweet body beneath him.

Dan had come with an "Eiji!" and Eiji with his own strained "Tai!" The spent bodies collapsed against each other, Eiji pushing the silly green band back so he could kiss the boy.

"Arigatou Eiji-kun." Dan's eyelids felt too heavy, his body was exhausted and he could barely keep awake.

Eiji pulled a blanket over them and pulled the boy to his chest. "Nya, Tai-kun, I had fun." He relaxed and sleep claim him as well.

Le Fin


End file.
